


the boy who's had too many chances

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [29]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Disappointment, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Not Happy, Prompt Fill, Sad Ending, This was not meant to be this sad, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Bob hat Skinny verziehen, dass er ihn angelogen hat. Denn entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit mochte Bob ihn anscheinend irgendwie. Wieder und wieder hatte Bob ihm vergeben, wenn Skinny Mist gebaut hatte. Doch diesmal hatte er es ruiniert.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/E. Skinner Norris
Series: tumblr ficlets [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	the boy who's had too many chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazywalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/gifts).



> prompt: A Little Less Sixteen Candles, a Little More “Touch Me” by Fall Out Boy + Skinny/Bob
> 
> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/626443235628335104/a-little-less-sixteen-candles-a-little-more)   
>  [link zum song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z7e1hBmiQIM)

Er hatte es ruiniert.

Mal wieder.

Eigentlich war es keine Überraschung.

Es war schon ein Wunder, dass es überhaupt etwas zu ruinieren gegeben hatte.

Man sollte meinen, er hätte seine Chance schon in dem Augenblick vertan gehabt, in dem ihm der Name „Stan Silver“ statt „Bob Andrews“ über die Lippen gekommen war.

Aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte ihm Bob diese Lüge verziehen. Und all die anderen Lügen, die er ihm an diesem Wochenende erzählt hatte.

Sie hatten sich wieder getroffen, danach, nachts im Park, und Bob hatte nicht einmal zurück gezuckt, als Skinny ihn eines Abends geküsst hatte.

Denn entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit mochte Bob ihn anscheinend irgendwie. Es fiel Skinny schwer, das zu glauben, so schwer.

Bob war zu ihm gekommen, in die Wohnung, sie hatten sich immer öfter gesehen, und Bob hatte angefangen, es _Beziehung_ zu nennen.

Skinny benutzte das Wort nicht. Es klang gefährlich, nach Bindung, nach Verpflichtung. Und nach dem Potenzial für so viel Streit.

Und den hatte es gegeben.

Wenn Skinny schon wieder high oder betrunken war, wenn Bob bei ihm auftauchte. Weil Skinny das Ganze geheim halten wollte und Bob Skrupel hatte, seine Freunde zu belügen. Als Bob mitbekommen hatte, dass Skinny immer noch dealte.

Skinnys „Es tut mir leid“ kam immer zu spät, wenn Bob die Wohnung schon wieder verlassen hatte. Nie gelang es ihm, die Worte im richtigen Moment über seine Lippen zu zwingen.

Manchmal fuhr er Bob hinterher, klopfte mitten in der Nacht an dessen Fenster, um die Entschuldigung doch noch heraus zu bekommen, manchmal schrieb er sie Bob als Nachricht.

Und bisher hatte Bob ihm immer noch eine Chance gegeben.

Aber nicht dieses Mal. Dieses Mal hatte Skinny es ruiniert.

Nach langen Diskussionen hatten sie sich geeinigt, ihre _Beziehung_ doch offiziell zu machen. Oder besser gesagt, Skinny hatte sich Bobs Bitte gebeugt. Einer Bitte, die schon fast ein Ultimatum gewesen war.

Bob wollte, dass Skinny ihn begleitete. Zum Geburtstag einer Tante. Zu einer _Familienfeier_.

Und Skinny hatte zugesagt. Widerwillig und zögernd, aber er hatte sich einverstanden erklärt, mit der festen Absicht, nicht schon wieder ein Versprechen zu brechen.

Zuerst war auch alles gut gegangen. Er hatte sich von einem Kumpel ein Jackett geliehen, eine neue Jeans gekauft, ein ordentliches Hemd in der hintersten Ecke seines Kleiderschranks gefunden.

Sie hatten abgesprochen, wann Skinny bei Bobs Eltern sein sollte, damit sie zusammen losfahren konnten.

Skinny hatte sich extra einen Wecker gestellt, damit er nicht zu spät kam. Damit er nicht wie immer zu spät kam.

Er hatte sich fertig gemacht, sich angezogen, sich nervös im Spiegel betrachtet.

Und dann beschlossen, dass ein Vodka nicht schaden konnte, bevor er losfuhr. Nur ein Glas, um seine Nerven zu beruhigen.

Das war sein Fehler gewesen.

Aus einem Glas wurden zwei, wurden drei, wurden vier, und er hörte den Wecker seines Handys nicht, dass im Flur auf der Kommode lag. Hörte nicht, dass Bob ihm eine Nachricht schrieb, hörte nicht, als er ihn anrief.

Als er auf die Uhr sah, war es bereits viel zu spät. Und er stand im Flur, das Handy in der Hand, las Bobs Nachrichten, und wusste, das er es ruiniert hatte.

_Es tut mir leid_ , tippte er. Dann löschte er die Nachricht. Tippte erneut, und löschte sie wieder. Sein Finger schwebte über dem kleinen Anrufsymbol, doch er ließ die Hand wieder sinken.

Was sollte er sagen?

Es tut mir leid?

Zum tausendsten Mal?

Er ging zurück in die Küche und goss sich noch einen Vodka ein.

Als es dunkel wurde, verließ er die Wohnung. Er achtete nicht auf den Weg, war jedoch nicht überrascht, als er sich vor dem Haus der Andrews‘ wiederfand.

Es war niemand zuhause, natürlich nicht, sie waren auf der Familienfeier, auf der er jetzt auch sein sollte, an Bobs Seite, den Arm um ihn gelegt.

Müde setzte er sich auf die Stufen, ohne so recht zu wissen, warum. Bob würde sicher nicht erfreut sein, ihn hier zu sehen.

Bob.

Bob mit seinem strahlenden Lächeln und den funkelnden Augen. Bob, dem alle Mädchen und so einige Jungs hinterher sahen. Bob, den alle mochten und der nie etwas falsch machte.

Irgendwann schlief Skinny ein, die Arme auf den Knien abgestützt, und wurde erst wieder wach, als ein Wagen auf der Auffahrt hielt.

Dreimaliges Türenschlagen ließ ihn aufschrecken, und da standen sie, Bob und seine Eltern.

Mr und Mrs Andrews wechselten einen Blick, sahen ihn an, sahen Bob an, dann gingen sie an ihm vorbei ins Haus.

Und Bob schaute ihn an und schwieg.

Mühsam kam Skinny auf die Beine. Er machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf Bob zu, traute sich jedoch nicht, ihn tatsächlich zu berühren.

„Ich hoffe, du hast eine gute Erklärung“, sagte Bob leise, so tonlos, dass es Skinny vorkam wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

Er wandte den Blick ab, und das war vermutlich Antwort genug.

„Es tut-“, setzte er an, doch Bob unterbrach ihn.

„Nein, Skinny.“ Die Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme war schlimmer, als jede Wut es gewesen wäre. „Das reicht nicht mehr.“

Für einen langen Moment sahen sie sich stumm an. Skinny wollte zu ihm gehen, ihn küssen und versprechen, dass es nie wieder vorkommen würde. Doch seine Füße schienen am Boden festgenagelt zu sein.

Schließlich schüttelte Bob den Kopf, und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort an Skinny vorbei ins Haus.

Die Tür fiel mit einem Knall ins Schloss und Skinny stand noch immer im kalten Licht des Bewegungsmelders über der Tür.

Und er wusste, dass er es ruiniert hatte.

Dabei hatte er es versucht. Er hatte es wirklich versucht.

Aber am Ende blieb er Skinny Norris. Und Bob blieb Bob Andrews.

Und jeder konnte sehen, dass einer von ihnen den anderen nicht verdient hatte.

Also wankte er nach Hause, einen Kloß im Hals und Tränen in den Augen, und schalt sich selbst einen Narren. Was hatte er denn erwartet.


End file.
